Dia de Cumpleaños
by blood-fetish
Summary: advertencia: HU X RT, Horo Horo se levanta para hacer un escándalo, ohh si es su cumpleaños, ¿que sorpresas le espera? golpiza de anna o un gran regalo xD? ... 3-EPISODIO :D!
1. Episodio 1

**ADVERTENCIA YAOI  
HORO-HORO X REN**

Genero: Romance y un poco de comedia (eso creo xD)

" dialogos"

"_pensamientos"_

(notas mias)

En fin, creo que eso es todo

Enjoy : )

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

°o**° DIA DE CUMPLEAÑOS °**o°

**1 episodio**

En la pensión Asakura estaban todos dormidos tranquilamente, era una mañana muy fría pero a la vez muy tranquila, el sol apenas salía, y un gran silencio gobernaba por todo el lugar, hasta que unos gritos rompieron esa tranquilidad

"DESSSSPIEEEEERRRTEEEEN!" -gritaba un chico de cabello azul celeste corriendo muy feliz de un lugar para otro por toda la casa. "DESPIEEERTEEEEEN DESSSPIEEEERTENNN TODO MUNDOOOOO"

"Ahh ¿por que tanto escándalo?" -salió de una de las habitaciones un chico de cabello castaño, tallándose los ojos y unas grandes ojeras adornaban sus ojos mostrando cansancio

"Pues veras... HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!" -grito el Ainu con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

"Lo sabemos, pero no es motivo de levantarnos a las 6 de la mañana" –dijo una chica rubia y de ojos negros recargada en la pared y cruzando los brazos miraba fríamente al chico Ainu, opacando su sonrisa, y sustituyéndola por una muy nerviosa

"Bueno... es que..." intento explicar el peliazul "ammm… ehhh"

"Bah, eso ya no importa" -dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa salvado a Horo

"Que es lo que pasa... hermano? -.- "- salio bostezando de su habitación la chica peliazul con un gran oso de peluche en sus brazos

" Lo que pasa es que el muy estupido, nos despertó por su cumpleaños ¬¬"-dijo Anna, todavía molesta, con una venita en su cabeza, pensando en como torturar a hoto hoto

"aah, ya anna no es para tanto nnUUu" digo el chico azulado para calmar la situacion

Pilika se quedo en Shock por unos segundos, hasta que grito muy asustada –"Ahh, es cierto! Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hermano!"

Todos los que estaban presentes se quedaron sorprendidos pues Horo Horo había estado todas las mañanas de los pasados días avisando, gritando, informando que su cumpleaños seria ese día u.uUUu. . .

Pilika entro a su habitación como una bala, y se puso a hacer un alboroto en sus habitación, dejando a los chicos shamanes con cara de what ¿? O.o

"esta niña si que es muy rara"- susurro Anna preguntándose si debería de seguir permitiendo que Yoh invitara a sus amigos uuU

Enseguida la Peliazul salio con una caja en sus manos envuelto en un listón azul

"Felicidades!!, Hermano!!"- se lanzo contra el peliazul, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas y luego dejo un beso en la mejilla de este,

"Ahhh, gracias Pilika"- Horo se libro de la pequeña Usui y tomo la caja

"ábrela ˆˆ"- dijo la peliazul emocionada

Horo-Horo desbarato la caja por toda la emoción que tenia por saber que iba ser, y cuando termino de ser trizas la cajita se sorprendió al ver lo que tenia en sus manos... era un iku-pasui

"¿te gusta? Yo la hice n.n"-

" Pilika! No me gusta... me encanta- dijo Horo-Horo abrazando a su hermana con mucho cariño y afecto" – en verdad, ¿la tallaste tu?

"¡Hermano!"-

"Solo bromeaba nn"-

"Buenos días a todos"- Tamao apareció subiendo las escaleras, pues ella siempre se despertaba templado para preparar el desayuno y arreglar la casa

"Buenos días, Tamao"- dijo Yoh con su típica sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a la pelirosa

"¡buenos Días!"- dijo Horo-Horo para hacerse notar, pues al parecer quería sus regalos

"ohh, pero si hoy es el cumpleaños del joven Horo-Horo"- Tamao miraba las manos de Horo-Horo, pues tenia sujetado su iku pasui

La aprendiz de los Asakuras se acerco a Horo-Horo y con toda la pena del mundo lo abrazo, haciendo que este se sonrojara, pues no esperaba el abrazo de la chica de los cabellos rozados.

"Fe...felicidades Jo..joven Ho...Horo- Horo"- tartamudeo Tamao y Horo le sonrió

"Gracias..."-

"Bueno... yo... mejor me voy"- la pelirosa soltó al Ainu y con pasos torpes entro a su habitación

Pilika observaba desde afuera todo el tiradero que había echo por estar buscando el regalo de Horo-Horo "ehh, yo mejor arreglo eso nn" la ainu se retiro dejando a su hermano y a los prometidos solos

"Yoh..."- Anna se dirigió a su prometido con su voz de mandona

"si... annita nn?"- Yoh sabia que no le esperaba nada bueno

"vístete y te quiero en 5 minutos abajo"- dijo anna entrando a su habitación

"pero... hoy es un día para festejar"- Yoh sabia muy bien que lo haría entrenar y eso era lo que menos quería en esos momentos (o mas bien todos los días XD)

"lo se perfectamente, pero no te anulare el entrenamiento solo por el cumpleaños de este bobo"- esto ultimo dijo anna mirando a Horo-Horo fríamente, quien solo pudo hacer un gruñido, pues no le había agradado lo que le había dicho, pero nunca podía decir algo contra anna (ya saben, le tiene miedo XD), así que solo se quedo callado

"pero..."-

"nada de excusas si lo que quieres es que te lo duplique, ¿te queda claro?"-

"si..."- Cierra fuertemente la puerta Anna, dejando a Yoh con las palabras en la boca- "...Annita u.u"

"ugh, pobre de ti Yoh"- comenzó a decir Horo-Horo- "si que es feo tener a una novia como ella"

"si... pero Anna lo hace por mi bien u.u"- Yoh camino a su habitación para obedecer lo que le ordenó Anna, pero se detuvo al acordarse de algo - "Horo-Horo..."

"mmm?"-

"se me olvidaba, Feliz Cumpleaños, Amigo"- Yoh le sonrió

"Gracias, Yoh"- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

"jijiji, mejor obedezco a Anna, por que no quiero que me duplique el entrenamiento TT"-

"si, eso es lo mejor"-

Yoh entró a su habitación, y Horo-Horo se quedo solo en el pasillo, pensando en que después de todo, no había funcionado precisamente el plan de despertar a "todos".

Horo Horo suspiro, y observo con detalle el pasillo, hasta que su mirada se detuvo en esa puerta, donde detrás de ella dormía una persona muy especial para el Ainu, la persona que ha querido en secreto por tanto tiempo.

Estaba algo confundido, había gritado y corrido por toda la casa solo para despertarlo, para molestarlo ya que le gustaba verlo todo enojado, lo malo de haber echo todo ese escándalo en la mañana era que no tomo en cuenta a los demás habitantes de la casa, y mas que nada por la loca rubia esa, y valla que no le ira bien u.u, pero ahora lo que mas le preocupaba era.. ¿por qué no se despertó con todo ese ruido?

No tenia ni una pisca de idea

Pero el Ainu no se quedara ahí parado sin averiguarlo, así que mejor se acerco a la puerta de su amigo, trago saliva y tocó tres veces, pero nadie respondió así que toco una vez más

"Ren, estas ahí?"-

No hubo respuesta alguna, ya harto de que nadie le respondiera y sin saber si el chino estaba ahí, se acerco lentamente, sin hacer mucho ruido giro la perilla, y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con...

Nada

Las cosas de Ren estaban acomodadas y su futón estaba doblado en una esquina, Horo observo las cosas con detalle y se detuvo al ver unos portarretratos en el tocador de Ren, con curiosidad se acerco y vio que eran puras fotos de Jun

"_Que solo ella es su amiga o que??_" pensó el Ainu enojado, al ver que no se interesaba por sus amigos, o eso parecía, ya que desde que lo conoce solo se ha preocupado por su hermana. . . no eran celos, según el, solo que pues tiene que tomar mas en cuenta a sus amigos, (jaja simon xD)

El norteño suspira, y observo otra vez la habitación hasta que un pensamiento invade su cabeza "¿dónde estará Ren?"

En eso siente que toman su hombro…

"Joven Horo-Horo..., ahh lo siento, no pensé que lo asustaría..."- dijo Tamao un poco avergonzada al ver que se sobresalto el chico

Horo suspiró, y luego le sonríe a la pelirosa tímidamente

"no importa... bueno, para que me querías? nn!"-

"Bueno... es que... pensé... que como era su cumpleaños debería decidir que es lo que vamos a desayunar"- dijo la Tamamura nerviosa

"mmmm" Horo pensó un momento (enserio, si piensa XD) y sin mucho esfuerzo escogió unos de sus platillos favoritos- "quiero... unos tacos oOo"

"unos... tacos?"- dijo Tamao sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

"siii ˆ¬ˆ, que? ¬¬ tienes algún problema con ellos?"- dijo el peliazul un poco molesto por la reacción de la pelirosada

"no!"-grito Tamao -"con gusto se los preparare nn!"

la pelirosa hizo una reverencia y salio deprisa de la habitación

"Tamao!"- grito el Ainu deteniendo a la Tamamura pues quería preguntarle algo de sumamente importancia (xD)

"que se le ofrece joven horo horo?"- preguntó

"bueno... yo... me preguntaba si has visto a Ren?"- Horo se sonrojo

"si... esta en el patio"- La aprendiz de los Asakura suspiro un poco triste, y luego miro al suelo –"ya le he dicho que no saliera así pero... no me hace caso".

Tamao salio de la habitación dejando a un Horo-Horo confundido, pues no tenia ni la menor idea de que estará haciendo el Tao en el patio a esas horas pero sin pensarlo 2 veces fue a averiguarlo.

Bajo rápidamente y abriendo el corredor hacia el patio encontró al chico tao en las condiciones mas favorables para el …

Estaba ahí el chino parado sobre el césped, cerrando los ojos concentrado, tenia el torso desnudo, solo con sus pantalones chinos amarrados con una cinta blanca, agarrando su lanza con sus 2 manos, y frente de el algunos trozos de madera, el chico estaba empapado de sudor, viéndose mas sexy de lo costumbre, ya que esas gotas que se paseaban por su cuerpo marcaban sus rasgos mas finos.

El ainu lo observaba con la boca abierta, simplemente no se podía mover, ni hablar, solo observaba con cuidado cada detalle de su amigo. Mientras tanto Ren seguía en lo suyo, reuniendo fuerzas para su último movimiento. De repente abre sus ojos, y lanza los pedazos de madera hacia arriba, y rápidamente salta, ágilmente cortando todos los trozos de madera; en un cerrar de ojos ya estaba en el césped inclinado con su lanza en sus manos y en sus labios se formo una sonrisa de satisfacción, pues los trozos de madera los había echo polvo.

"per...perfecto"- Ren se incorporó y sin poder mas cayó lentamente de espaldas, muy cansado.

Horo se quedo sorprendido, y despertó de ese sueño cuando Ren yacía en el suelo

El Ainu corrió preocupado hacia el chino y se arrodillo frente a el

"REN! Estas bien?"-

El Tao respiraba con dificultad y abrió los ojos para ver al Ainu, no le gustaba para nada que se preocuparan por el, y menos si era su amigo-rival

"Ja, fi...jate pri...mero a ...quien le di...ces eso, ba...ka, so... lo es...toy can...sado"- Ren empujó un poco a peliazul, y trato de levantarse pero no pudo y cayó otra vez acostado en el césped

"uno que se preocupa por ti, mal agradecido" se quejó

"no necesito de tus preocupaciones"- intentó levantarse una vez mas, pero su cuerpo cayó por tercera vez

"quieres que te ayude?" dijo el horo tratando de no ser tan amable

"..." no contesto, horo horo notó que la mirada del peliviolacio se desvió hacia el otro lado, y entonces entendió que si la necesitaba

Sonrió, y se agacho para pasar su brazo por debajo de los de Ren y lo ayudo para que se incorporara, el Tao no dijo nada, y fueron los 2 adentro a la pensión

El Ainu se dio cuenta que el Chino estaba muy débil o demasiado cansado, además de que su rostro empezaba a perder color, asta ponerse mas pálido de lo normal

"Ren, te sientes bien?"

"Cállate"

"Como que me calle! Mírate, estas demasiado pálido!" por primera vez, el ainu se mostró mas preocupado de lo normal haciendo que Ren se sorprendiera,

"Nadie pidió tu opinión, así que cierra la boca, estupido" desvió su mirada, para que Horo Horo no lo pudiera ver y enseguida llegando a su habitación, lo empujo para que lo soltara, sosteniéndose muy apenas de pie "ahora lárgate"

"en vez de que me agradezcas ¬¬"

"yo no te pedí tu maldita ayuda, así que calla de idioteces" Horo iba saliendo de la habitación e iba a reclamar pero Ren le cerró la puerta en sus narices

"estupido chino presumido oó" susurró y caminó hacia su habitación

"_Pero que se cree ese idiota!_ _yo que le ofresco mi ayuda, y todo y no puede decirme ni un GRACIAS??_

"_Es un estupido! Maldito! Engreído y... Y me gusta!! Y lo peor de todo es que no encuentro la forma de…__"_

"… decirle lo que siento"

"ehhh, de decirle que?? hermano"- Pilika apareció de repente y Horo se sobresalto

"no... nada ññ"-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron algunas horas, y en el desayuno Tamao se puso ha servirles a todos

"Tamao, que es esta porqueria? ¬¬ "-grito la Rubia muy molesta al ver su plato

"Ahh, señorita...son...tacos nn!" -dijo Tamao muy nerviosa

"Ya se que son Tacos, pero ¿por que preparaste esto? ¬¬"- dijo Anna muy enojada

"Bueno... es que... dejé que el Joven Horo Horo escogiera el desayuno de hoy por ser su cumpleaños"-

Todos pasaron sus miradas de Tamao a Horo exigiendo con la mirada una explicación por ese platillo

"jeje"- Horo rió nerviosamente-" bueno... es que me gustan...¿ tienen algún problema?¬¬"

"si, que ese platillo apesta igual que tu"- dijo Anna, pero ya resignada mejor se puso a comer sus tamales igual que todos

El peliazul acabo de un 2 por 3 su platillo y luego volteo a ver a todos los que estaban en la mesa hasta que su mirada se detuvo en Ren... quien solo miraba los tacos con asco, pero eso no fue lo único que le llamo la atención, sino que seguía muy pálido, y demasiado frágil, que parecía que en cualquier momento se caería

"Hemano te gustaron?"- pregunto Pilika al ver que se los habia terminado, pero Horo-Horo por estar observando los movimientos de Ren no la había escuchado-" Hermano!"

"mmm"-dijo el Ainu ignorándola (que cruel xD)

"te pregunte que si te gustaron los tacos?!"

"ehh... si"-

"como que "eh"?... Hermano! ¿que tanto miras?"- Pilika ya estaba muy molesta pues el Ainu no le ponía atención

En ese momento Ren voltea a ver a el peliazul y se quedaron viendo por unos momentos, hasta que Horo-Horo se sonrojó y se volvió con pilika rápidamente para contestarle

"nada, Pilika, solo... mmm... estaba pensando"-

"aja ¬¬"- Pilika no le creyó a su hermano pero mejor decidió quedarse callada

Hubo un silencio de parte de todos, hasta que Ren estornudo llamando la atención de todos

"_lo sabia... Ren esta enfermo" _pensó el Ainu preocupado y decidió preguntarle a Ren, o hacérselo saber

"Ren..."-

"que quieres hoto-hoto?"- dijo Ren burlándose del Ainu

"te sientes bien?"- pregunto Horo-Horo ignorando el ultimo comentario del chino

" y esa estupida pregunta?"-

"Bueno... pues te vez mal y estornudaste"- dijo Horo como si fuera muy obvio

"ja, un estornudo no demuestra que... achuuuuuuu"- Ren estornudo (apoco xD??)y sonrojándose a la vez, ya que Horo-Horo sonrió mostrando que era verdad lo que decía

"lo vez! Estas enfermo!"-

"claro que no, baka... creo que soy alérgico a tus tontos platillos, mejor me voy"- Ren se levantó, y se dirigió hacia fuera del comedor, pero Pilika al ver el plato de Ren, lo detuvo con su voz

"Pero Ren! No has comido nada de tu comida!"- grito la Ainu apuntando a el plato de Ren, haciendo que este se molestara mas

"Eso no es Comida ¿Cómo le pueden llamar comida a eso? ¡¡Solo es una porqueria que le gusta al bobo de Horo Horo!!"- El chino salio muy enojado del comedor dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Pilika se levanto para ir detrás del Tao, pero Yoh la detuvo con una mano

"creo que no debes de ir por el"-dijo Yoh muy serio,

"Péro..."-

"Hasle caso a Yoh, Ren esta de muy mal humor, y no creo que sea conveniente que lo molestes mas, déjalo en paz"- dijo Anna mirando su vaso de te

"..."- pilika no pudo negarse así que obedeció a los prometidos Asakura y se sentó en su lugar para terminar de comer

Pasaron algunos minutos, y hablaron de nada interesante y después de que Horo-Horo había terminado 3 por pociones más de comida Pilika le hablo

"hermano n.n"-

"mmm"- respondió aburrido

"que tal si vas arriba, y te vistes, para ir de compras n.n"-

"de compras o.O? si eso solo lo hacen las mujeres"- contesto Horo-Horo incrédulo

"no, tu solo ve a arreglarte y ya veras lo que haremos n.n"- dijo la Ainu confundiendo mas a Horo Horo

"mmm, buueeeno" Horo se levanta y se dirige a su habitación

"crees que se de cuenta de la sorpresa"- preguntó Tamao cuando Horo había salido

"ehhh, no creo que sea demasiado listo ññ!"- contesto pilika

Horo, caminaba muy lento, pensando en que tenia en mente pilika, ella siempre le tenia sorpresas grandes en sus cumpleaños, y el Ainu creía que aquella vez no seria la excepción...

pasó por el pasillo, y luego iba a subir por la escalera pero se detiene al ver a una persona tirada a mitad del camino en ellas, no podía moverse horo horo y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, ahí estaba Ren,

Horo, como pudo corrió hacia él…

"REN!"-

Continuará...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado, este fic ya lo habia escrito en otra cuenta, pero esta modificada, y terminada : )

Gracias por leer y hasta la proxima

By: Blood Fetish (Yumi Yamira)


	2. Episodio 2

Wolaz, pues aquí como han estado esperando (o eso creo)

**Wolaz, pues aquí como han estado esperando (o eso creo)**

**La siguiente continuación de este fic**

**Pensé ponerlo un poco mas largo, pero entre mas quiero hacer una cosa,**

**Mas responsabilidades llegan y me lo impiden**

**Psss eso uu**

**ENJOY : )**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**2 EPISODIO**

Estaba Horo-Horo en el cuarto de Ren, observando al ya nombrado, estaba muy preocupado, pues hace menos de 1 hora se había desmayado el chico...

El peliazul tenía una vista completa de Ren, quien dormía en su futón y aparte de estar tan pálido, ahora tenía las mejillas enrojecidas, tosía sin parar y sudaba mucho, Horo se sentía algo culpable...

Pero ¿por que demonios se sentía culpable? Si Ren era el maldito responsable de su enfermedad... el no tuvo la culpa de que saliera todos los días a tempranas horas de la mañana a entrenar como estúpido...

Quizás no era culpabilidad... sino preocupación, y así no poderle ser de gran ayuda…

No lo sabía…

Toc toc toc

Pilika tocó la puerta, y abrió un poco para asomar la cabeza y pedir permiso para entrar.

"Esta bien, pasa"- dijo Horo Horo deprimido, sentado en una silla al revés, con los brazos cruzados en el respaldo de la silla, y encima su cabeza medio oculta observando a Ren.

"No ha mejorado... ¿verdad?"- Pilika entró mirando medio triste al enfermo.

"No... al contrario, va empeorando"

"No te preocupes Hermano, traje una medicina que Tamao me dió"- Pilika le enseñó la caja en su cara con una gran sonrisa.

Horo-Horo levanto la cara un poco animado –"entonces dámela"- estira la mano para tomar la caja pero su hermana justo a tiempo lo esquiva, evitando que lo tomara.

"Emmm no te la daré"- sonrió de una forma juguetona.

"¿Por qué no?"- dijo ofendido e incrédulo.

"Por que quiero que te vallas a divertirte"-

"Pero..."- trató de hablar pero la ojiazul la interrumpió.

"¡Yo lo cuidaré! Por favor, quiero que disfrutes este día..."

Horo aun así no quería, prefería quedarse con Ren...

"No, Pilika, yo quiero quedarme a cuidarlo, y yo le daré la medicina..."-

"Pero por qué?"- pregunto Pilika sorprendida por la insistencia de su hermano

"Por qué... por qué el es mi amigo, y quiero que este bien, ¡¡y no me iré de aquí hasta que lo vea despierto!!"- Horo la miró muy decisivo a la Ainu haciendo que suspirara.

"Y eso que siempre se pelean, je, creo que vas hacer un buen cuñado... bueno, te dejaré con Ren, ¡adiós!"- pilika salió rápidamente pues la habia regado(xD) ya que no era su intención decirle con manera indirecta muy directa que le gustaba Ren... pero por el momento aquello no era importante, lo importante era la sorpresa de Horo-Horo...

"..."- el chico no había entendido las palabras de su hermana, y pero no le interesaba, lo mejor era cuidar a su Ren hasta que despierte...

Pilika bajó las escaleras rápidamente con todos abajo esperándola

"¿Que dijo el joven Horo-Horo?"- preguntó la pelirosa al ver a Pilika un poco decepcionada

"Pues... no quiso ir, prefirió quedarse con Ren… pero hay que cambiar el plan, vallamos al súper mercado por todas las compras, RÁPIDO"- dijo pilika preparándose para salir

"Pero ¿que haremos con Horo-Horo?"- preguntó Yoh parándose de su asiento

"Lo planearemos de regreso, por el momento hay que dejarlo con Ren"- dijo con tono molesto.

"Te pusiste mas celosa de lo que pensé" comentó Anna haciendo sonrojar a la peliazul.

"¡Claro que no!- gritó Pilika muy apenada.

"jijijiji"-

Después de que terminaron esa conversación, salieron de compras...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.2 horas mas tarde-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Horo, con mucho esfuerzo, le había dado la medicina a Ren, pero algo lo molestó muchísimo…

La medicina no había funcionado.

Ren estaba peor de cómo estaba antes, ahora su cara estaba enrojecida, principalmente las mejillas, su cuerpo estaba empapado, y no dejaba de toser...

"¡Maldita cosa, buena para nada!"- aventó la medicina hacia una esquina de la habitación

"Ren, demonios, ¡despierta!"- dijo Horo-Horo, arrodillándose al frente del peliviolacio...

Quería que se levantara... que se curara, pues no le gustaba verlo así... prefería mil veces que lo insultara o que lo golpeara, diciéndole que era un inútil con ese gesto de superioridad.

"¿Por qué no despiertas Ren?" preguntó, tomando de su mano, tan fina y suave, y hasta un poco húmeda... rápidamente la quitó al ver que Ren se movía, pero regresó a la misma posición,

"Por que te tenias que enfermar, tonto? y en mi cumpleaños"- cerró los ojos por un momento y susurró -"Y yo que quería aprovechar para decirte que..."- volvió a abrirlos para ver a Ren, pero se sorprendió al ver que tenia los ojos abiertos, mostrando unos zafiros dorados.

"Qué es lo que me querías decir, hoto hoto?"-dijo burlonamente al ver la reacción de Horo-Horo y se incorporó, quedando sentado a un lado del peliazul

"¡Ren!"- abrazó a el Tao, por el cuello, estaba muy feliz de que por fin el chino abriera los ojos, tan emocionado que unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

El chino se sonrojó y a la vez se estremeció al sentir aquel cuerpo tan cálido que lo abrazaba -" ¿¿que te ocurre??"- después de decir aquello, tomo a Horo-Horo por los hombros y lo alejó de su cuerpo, poniéndolo frente a el.

Horo Horo rápidamente se volteó para secarse las lagrimas pero fue demasiado tarde, Ren lo notó quedándose sorprendido al verlo, se había quedado mudo, sin palabras, nunca había visto que alguien llorara por él, no lo podía creer, ¿por que Horo Horo estaba en ese estado? ¿Algo había echo?

Horo Horo volteó a verlo, y sus ojos dorados atraparon los suyos, sin permitirle pensar y actuar con cordura, ahora su corazón latía con fuerza, no podía moverse, tenia a la persona que mas quería tan cerca de él, podía sentir su aroma embriagante, y se acerco lentamente hacia él inconscientemente para respirar un poco mas de el, acariciando ahora su mejilla derecha.

"Ren…"-

Debía de decírselo ya, era ahora o nunca…

"Ren… yo…" se sonrojó

El nombrado, observaba al Ainu, confundido… ¿que era lo que le pasaba?

"Ren yo… ¡estupido tiburón!, ¡Por que haces que todos nos preocupemos así?!"- Se levantó alejándose de él, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza… había fracasado.

"…"-no dijo nada, su cabeza estaba desconectado del mundo, que no supo que decir

Toc toc toc

"Hey horo-horo ¿ya despertó Ren??"- abrió la puerta Yoh - "ahhh, que bueno que despertaste Ren, ¿como te sientes?"-

"Bien..."- dijo casi en susurro mirando hacia el suelo

"Que bueno n.n, entonces... ¡¡vamos a salir Horo-Horo!!"-

"¿Para que?"- pregunto Horo incrédulo

"Pues por que quiero comprarte un regalo de cumpleaños"- Yoh se acercó a Horo, lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló para la salida-"¡vamos!"

Horo vió a Ren quien tenía una mirada perdida

"Pero..."-trato de dar una excusa, ya que no quería dejar solo al chino

"No te preocupes, Ren se puede cuidar solo"-

Horo se asustó al escuchar al moreno, pues no lo esperaba, ¿sabia que le gustaba Ren?, no, no podía ser, era muy distraído, o eso creía, alo mejor solo fue pura coincidencia ( xD)

Yoh se llevo al peliazul y Ren se quedó solo, pensativo... no podía creer que había echo llorar a Horo-Horo, digamos que él no era un gran amigo ejemplar, siempre lo trataba muy mal, a pesar de ello, Horo-Horo ha estado apoyándolo, divirtiéndolo con todas esas estupideces, hasta a veces enfadándolo… "_ya que lo pienso… yo nunca he hecho nada por el, solo he estado insultándolo"_, y mas últimamente, ahora se sentía miserable, ¿qué clase de amigo era?, claro, no estaba acostumbrado a la compañía y mucho menos a la amistad…

"Idiota, Idiota, ¡IDIOTA!"- dijo Ren poniendo una mano en su cabeza, necesitaba arreglar aquél problema, no se atrevería ver a Horo sin antes recompensarlo... o si no, jamás se lo perdonaría, no sabia como, pero lo conseguiría...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hay esta, jejejeje, alomejor y tardare como 3 semanas en actualizar el siguiente episodio, pues me voy de vacaciones xD!!**

**(si, soi una presumida)**

**Bueno, psss hay me esperan**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**Ya saben, se aceptan consejos, dudas, reclamaciones, de todo jejeje**

**Y asi mejorar esto !**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	3. Chapter 3

**holaaa como estan nn  
pss por fin una continuacion jejejeje  
xaleee con eso de la universidad pss me retrase mas  
pero weno... ia ai andamos  
espero que les guste  
HORO X REN**

**creo que hay un poco de OOC en los personajes, pero pss derepente se me va la onda xD  
pero weno**

**enjooooy**

**3 EPISODIO**

Ahora caminaba por las calles de Fumbari donde habían muchas pequeñas tiendas, la mayoría llena de gente, ofertas por todos lados, comida, ropa, joyería… si que había variedad.

Pero nada de lo que vendían le convencían al heredero de la familia Tao, todo era muy común y corriente para su gusto; "_Si estuviera en china, compraría cosas que SI son de clase_", esos eran los pensamientos del chico mientras caminaba con los brazos cruzados, observando y examinando cada tienda.

"Aburrido, patético, sin chiste… ¿QUE DEMONIOS DEBO DE COMPRARLE?"

Un suspiro soltó resignado, estaba tan afectado al ver al chico, con lagrimas en los ojos, que lo tenia un poco nervioso, ¿un poco? DEMASIADO.

Pero…

Por que horo horo había llorado?

Si según eso, el era su rival, siempre peleaban, discutían y nunca han podido estar mas de 5 minutos sin insultarse, pero ¿por que ahora se porta diferente? ¿que acaso el le importaba? ¿Le importaba un chico arrogante y altanero??

Un sonrojo de vergüenza apareció en sus mejillas confundiéndose con la fiebre que tenía…

"_De verdad tengo que recompensarlo_"

Por ello estaba ahí, pues había recordado lo que paso unos dias anteriores.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**FLASH BLACK**

**PoV de Ren**

Estaba sentado, descansando, sin nadie, leyendo una de las novelas que tenia Anna (si… y que ¬¬?) en la sala, después de un duro entrenamiento,

Era difícil, encontrar la casa en Paz, pues siempre TODOS son muy ruidosos, pero como habían salido de compras, pues aproveche esta oportunidad… Pero… todo acabo muy rápido… pues un idiota (que al parecer no fue con las chicas) entro MOLESTANDO

"wiiiii MAÑANA ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!"- dio una vuelta en la habitación, y yo simplemente lo ignoraba, esperando que terminara, y se saliera… pero dio 2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9…20 vueltas diciendo lo mismo! (si, me moleste en contarlas)

"LARGARTE DE AQUÍ!"- grité enojado cerrando de golpe el libro, y dejándolo por ahí, mientras que me levantaba, yo no tengo la calma suficiente, y lo sabe muy bien.

"¿Por que?"- dijo fingiendo una inocencia estupida y linda… digo y ¡tonta!, como si no supiera.

"¡Por que solo eres un estorbo!"-

"pero si yo solo quería que supieras cuando es mi cumpleaños…"-

"Horo-horo… toda esta maldita semana te la has pasado diciendo lo mismo… creo saber cuando es… y además yo se que solo viniste a molestar, así que déjame enpaz"- sus ojos se abrieron cuando dije lo ultimo, dándome a entender que decía la verdad

"no… no es cierto!"- ahora va a buscar una explicación lógica- "yo solo vine a decirte esto, ¡pues no quiero que se te olvide MI regalo!"-

"je… un regalo he?"- k pretexto tan mas tonto…

"¡¡si!!… un regalo… pues tu tienes mucho dinero… y yo se que cualquier detalle no te va a costar nada ¬¬"- quizás tenia razón, pero no lo conseguiría.

"mmm… quizás no me cueste, pero no te lo mereces"-

"¡¡claro que si!! Ni por todos los días que he soportado tu maldito ego" -

"ok…"- le di la razón para que se callara, estaba arto de escucharlo

"¿enserio?"-

"si, pero sal de aquí antes de que me arrepiente ¬¬"- me senté en mi asiento para leer en donde me había quedado,

"okissssss"- salió el idiota corriendo, je, ¿cree que le voy andar comprando algo? En eso se equivoca…

**Fin Flash Black**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ahora que lo recordaba, se sentía mas idiota… tenia que comprarle algo, y ¡ya!

No un cualquier regalo, algo que en verdad le guste...

Le puso mas atención a las tiendas, y sus ojos de detuvieron en una… ¿sería?

oOoOoOoOo

"¿que tal este?"-

"haber, pruébatelo…"

"¿así? "

"no… te vez muy flaco…"

"y ¿con este? "

"ahora te vez gordo"

"¡yoh! ¡Ya! ¡Cómprame lo que sea! "

Ahí estaban los dos chicos, de compras en una tienda de ropa, ya tenían 2 horas en aquel lugar, y la muchacha encargada de ahí, ya estaba un poco desesperada… al principio los trato de ayudar, escogiendo la ropa que pedían… pero luego se resigno, pues parecía que el joven moreno no quería gastar su dinero… así que mejor los dejo a ellos solos.

"pero es que nada de esto me convence"-

"lo se… pero es para mi, y no para ti"- dijo un desdesperado Horo-horo

"mmmm"- pensando-" ¡ya se! Ven vamos a otra tienda…"- tomó la mano de Horo Horo, ignorando al chico y se despidió de la chica molesta, quien simplemente los ignoró

"si que se molestó"- comentó el peliazul viendo de reojo a la chica

"si, por eso vamos a otra tienda"- inventó el pelicastaño

"para hacer enojar a otra persona ¬¬?"

"mmmm… quizá…"

"YOH! "

El shaman de Amidamaru solo rió con su singular "jijijiji" ,nervioso de que descubriera el plan que tenia…

¡Así es! Tenia un plan… no es tan tonto y distraído como aparenta… sino que la hermana del peliazul lo puso en una misión… una misión un tanto difícil…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**FLASH BLACK**

Caminaban después de hacer una rápida y grandísima compra en el supermercado; Anna, Yoh, Pilika y Tamao.

Pilika tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios…

"Estoy demasiado emocionada nOn"- gritaba mientras se imaginaba toda la fiesta- "ya quiero ver el rostro de mi hermano"

"Pero… Pilika… ya que tenemos las compras, ¿cómo vamos hacer para que el joven Horo horo no se de cuenta de nuestra sorpresa?"- preguntó la insegura Tamao

"mmm… buen punto"- dijo mientras pensaba- "¡Ahhhh! ¡Ya se! ¡distráelo Tu!"

"¿YO?"

"siiiii"-

"pero señorita Pilika… yo…yo no puedo"- tartamudeó la pelirosa

"si! Mmmm… ¡invítalo a salir!... seria muy romántico que ustedes estén juntos… pues te gusta… ¿no es cierto?"- dijo haciéndola sonrojar

"bueno… yo… yo…"

"¡anímate! Si tu lo haces, yo me declararé a Ren n/n"- Pilika se imaginaba todo eso (n.nUu)- "¡seria muy lindo! dos parejas en la fiesta… y tu podrías ser mi madrina y yo la tuya"

"creo que estas exagerando"- dijo Anna interrumpiendo la conversación de Pilika

"que por que?"

"¿y que si Ren te rechaza?"

"¿¡como puedes pensar en eso Anna!? Piensa positivamente" – reclamó la usui

"¬¬ primero date cuenta que Tamao tiene que hacer la comida y el pastel, así que no podrá llevar al bobo"- dijo la itaku

"Es cierto o-o"-

Tamao suspiró de alivio… en verdad no se atrevería a decirle nada al Ainu…

"bueno… Tamao, yo te ayudare en la fiesta con él… pero ahora… ¿quien lo entretendrá?" - miró a Anna… conociéndola JAMAS lo haría… volteo hacia atrás, y ahí estaba Yoh cargando todas las compras para el evento…

"¡Si!"- sonrió la chica al tener su idea

"¡YOH!..."

**Fin Flash Black**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Y después de eso… le habían dado todas las instrucciones, para cuando llegaran a la casa

Debía entretenerlo hasta las 6:00 Pm…

Que mala suerte tenía… pero debía inventar cualquier excusa tonta para distraerlo…

"¿este?"

"esta… muy caro"

oOoOoOoOo

"Gracias por tu compra"- dijo la empleada, y Ren salió de la tienda algo feliz.

Por fin, después de horas de búsqueda, ya tenia un regalo, observaba una caja no muy grande en sus manos, envuelta con un papel azul brillante, con un moño blanco, y una tarjeta que decía… "feliz cumpleaños"

¡Listo! Solo tenía que regresar a casa, y encontrar a Horo horo.

Caminó por las ya frías calles…

6:40 marcaba un reloj que tenia una de las tiendas… ¿tanto para escoger el regalo?... bueno… eso no importaba, ya quería terminar con todo eso

-Achuuuu- un estornudo…  
si que el clima no le ayudaba, y tampoco el saco que tenia puesto, pues sentía el frío penetrarlo hasta los huesos…

-Achuu- odiaba estar enfermo… se sentía de lo peor… de lo mas débil…

Ya solo faltaba cruzar el cementerio, y caminar 2 cuadras más, para llegar a la pensión Asakura…

Pero un mareo lo envolvió, sentía su cabeza dar vueltas, así que se detuvo… no quería pasar por lo mismo, como cuando se desmayó en las escaleras, pues fue exactamente lo que había sentido, así que fue a uno de los bancos de metal que habían, y se sentó… solo necesitaba descansar, un simple descanso…

**continuara...**

**weno spero ke les haya gustado este episodio  
pronto actualizaré el siguiente **

**y pues gracias a:**

**lore-anime, tamao-nishan, jaxmyn13, vickyng**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**espero que lo sigan leyendo**

**hasta la proxima**


End file.
